A variety of games are developed for game play. Some types of games include shooting games, kungfu games, soccer games, and adventure games. Each game involves different goals to be achieved. For example, the shooting games include achieving a certain number of points. The soccer games involve collecting game cards and achieving points.
In multi-player gaming, multiple players play these games. For example, a first player is playing against a second player, who is located geographically remote from the first player. Both the players are playing a video game of soccer and have control of virtual players of opposite teams in the video game. However, as the video game gets more difficult, it is difficult for a player to be interested in the game. A lot of players lose interest in the game.